A Sun is Born
by WG-Writer
Summary: Ranma as Sailor Sun this time its not Sailor Pluto who plans it and Ranma has no Moon Kingdom past. rated for possible later language
1. Prologue It begins

Ranma was written by Takahashi Rumiko and published as an anime by Kitty Films - Fuji TV and Viz Communications, Inc.

Sailor Moon was published as an anime by Toei Animation and Geneon Entertainment

Ah! My Goddess was written by Kosuke Fujishima and published as an anime by AIC and AnimEgo

They own their own characters and other such trademarks, only characters that I make are owned by me.

Also Special thanks goes to my pre readers Urborg, J. St.C. Patrick, and Pale Wolf of fukufics dot com

* * *

Prologue - It begins…

* * *

It was a year since the fall of Galaxia, the great ice would come soon, however the reason for nine magical girls and one, somewhat, magical guy sitting around a table in a Shinto shrine in Juuban was not directly related this coming event.

Pluto started slowly, she spoke, "There are still threats ahead, none as big as Galaxia or as powerful, but some threats nonetheless. However, there is something else you need to know about what is coming."

The 17 year old Usagi, looked at Setsuna and asked, "Why bring this up now? We normally don't meet until tomorrow." What she meant was that the Senshi met on a bi-weekly basis, and having a meeting today was a little unusual.

Setsuna smiled and replied, "Well the reason that I called the meeting today is…"

* * *

It was a perfect day in Nerima, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the local crazies were not fighting, and not a cloud threatened to rain. In any other location this would be a sign of hope and happiness, which was why several businesses were closed with storm shutters covering the windows.

The only place where there was any activity was at the Tendo dojo. Currently there was a celebration going on; it was time to finally unite the schools. However, this situation is not an understandable one, if you take recent events into account. First off Akane and Ranma's relationship went down hill after the last attempt. It seemed that they could not even sit in the same room tied up and gagged without fighting.

Ranma had also finally eliminated his most of main problems. It started about 4 months ago, 8 months after Jusendo, when Ranma initiated 'Operation Amazon Away.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

The continuity that I am going to use is this:

Sailor Moon: Based primarily on the Anime, but there will be little bits of the manga popping up

Ranma: same as above, this follows mainly the Anime until Ranma meets his mother, after that events follow as they do in the Manga (I am more familiar with Ranma that way)

Oh! My Goddess: Used as the catalyst and for spice, this will/may cause some people to complain that this changes the other worlds too much. This will not use the universe per say. My reason for using the Japanese Sun goddess is the Saotome connection (see A/N Chapter 2) plus how I can have fun with Nodoka. And instead of Sol (either Roman or Greek version) I am going to use Apollo.

The reason for my Choice of Apollo is he was some times a sun god, but there is more to him then that. Sol was a sun god. Other then linage that is all that there was to him. Apollo was the god of art, healing and the Sun; Amaterasu was the goddess of the harvest, art, and the Sun.


	2. C1 I'm a what now?

Ranma was written by Takahashi Rumiko and published as an anime by Kitty Films - Fuji TV and Viz Communications, Inc.

Sailor Moon was published as an anime by Toei Animation and Geneon Entertainment

Ah! My Goddess was written by Kosuke Fujishima and published as an anime by AIC and AnimEgo

They own their own characters and other such trademarks, only characters that I make are owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 1 – I'm a what now?

* * *

Ranma had been deep in thought, as deep as he could be anyway, for the last month. After that month of careful thinking he had realized that his Amazon problem broke down into a few component parts; Shampoo and her laws, Mousse and his jealously, and Cologne and her retaliation. 

It had struck him like a punch from Ryoga how to fix the first two problems. Ranma thought, 'First all I have to do is get Mousse to beat Shampoo. But with his bad eyesight he often mistook my girl side for Shampoo.' He got a lot worse with **that** after Jusendo. 'Worse yet whenever Mousse fights Shampoo he always held back too much.' Ranma pondered this problem some more, then he realized that if Mousse could mistake him/herself for Shampoo, why not the other way around? 'That might actually work,' he thought happily until he realized a problem, 'the problem will be the Old Ghoul.'

Cologne would take all the time that was necessary to get Ranma to marry Shampoo. But he needed something to distract her, something that would keep her occupied, something so annoying, so dangerous, so distracting, that she could not help but take her mind off of him. Then he was suddenly splashed and heard a battle cry of 'SWEETO!'

A quick pounding of the pervert later and it was time for supper. Ranma ate with his usual gusto and, just after he finished, he thought about how much of a pest Happosai was. Then it clicked. 'The answer to all my prayers, the solution to my worst problem. My savior… Happosai!' He grinned a very Nabiki like grin.

Akane noticed the grin and screamed, "Why are you grinning like my sister! Ranma-no-baka!" A loud resounding 'Thud' was heard as Ranma was slammed with Mallet-sama. Nabiki, after realizing that he was up to something, ran upstairs and called her contacts. After Ranma awoke he began planning.

* * *

Two weeks later it happened, he had put his plan into action. Akane was out shopping with her friends, the fathers were out drinking, Nabiki was out scamming, and Kasumi was out shopping. Ranma looked at the clock and thought, 'If I'm right then Shampoo will make a new door in about,' his thoughts were interrupted by an early door builder making an entrance. 

Ranma had to be careful, he wanted Shampoo to cooperate, however he knew he could not lie even slightly. It had taken nine days to get this dialogue correct, so he would not be lying; he needed to convince Shampoo at this time or the entire plan would crumble. The Gambling King fiasco taught him he had no poker face.

After the initial awkwardness of her usual glomping he looked to her and asked, "Do you care for me Shampoo?" She nodded an affirmative and looked confused. Ranma continued, "I do not know who I love," technically true, after Akane became more violent five months ago he had begun having doubts. "I know I care for myself but nobody has done anything for me, only things like feeding me drugged, or poisoned food, or trying to guilt me into doing things." Shampoo was both happy and confused, he was confiding in her, but at the mention of drugged food she pushed the ramen box out of sight carefully not to be noticed.

She was listening when Ranma asked a question that set off all her warning senses. He asked, "Since I only know that I care for myself, perhaps you should dress up as me, I might be inclined for a date if you do." The defining word that kept this particular line true was 'might' this is what took a week's worth of secret practice on.

Shampoo was skeptical but eventually accepted; she could change back when she got home.

* * *

An hour later, she noticed the time. She had to get back to the Nekohanten for the dinner rush, time was getting short so she left still dressed as Ranma, her hair was even in a pigtail, actually a braid, but it looked close enough. Ranma also had Shampoo do a quick dye job on her hair. She walked home worried, she would have to talk to her great grandmother, something was wrong with Ranma. 

As she entered the Nekohanten, she heard a line she would remember for the rest of her life. Sure she heard it many times before, but now she learned what it felt like to have it directed at her. There was Mousse running at her screaming, "Saotome, you fiend. I will kill you for trying to take my Shampoo away from me!" This time he had his glasses on, and even if he was not blind anyone could have made the mistake. Cologne just got downstairs fast enough to see Mousse standing over a knocked out Shampoo.

After Mousse got a better look and was crying both in joy and in terror, he beat Shampoo, but she was hurt. Shampoo awoke and saw Cologne, who shook her head. Shampoo slumped her shoulders and said, "Wo Ai Ne, Arien!" And gave him the kiss of marriage.

Under normal circumstances, and had this happened a year ago, Mousse would not have been given the kiss of marriage. This is because the kiss of Marriage was an 'outsider' law. However since recently Shampoo was sure she would win Ranma, she had Cologne pressure the Amazon leaders to kick Mousse out of the tribe. The result was an unexpected situation where he was considered fair game to the outsider laws. Mousse, having been an idiot, had not realized that the 'outsiders' law' did not affect him prior to his coming to Nerima, nor did he realize that they applied now that he was no longer a member of the tribe. Thus despite his idiocy he actually ended up getting the kiss of marriage that he sought.

* * *

As Mousse and Shampoo fought, Ranma was talking to Happosai. 

Ranma said to Happosai, "I am sure that the old ghoul has a cure for this curse, after all her tribe lives next to Jusenkyo. I am surprised she hasn't offered it to me yet to marry Shampoo." He mentally added 'temporary' right before the word cure. Happosai used his Ki sense and looked for Cologne.

Cologne was running to the Tendo household to find out if Ranma was behind the sudden turn of events. Happosai detected her approach and assumed she was coming with a cure. He shrieked in fury and ran to intercept Cologne thinking she was bringing the alleged cure for Ranma's Jusenkyo curse. He yelled while on route, "I will not stand for the desecration of a 'National Treasure'." He was, of course, referring to Ranma's girl form, which to Happosai was worth protecting. Happosai wanted Ranma to be his heir, but the girl form was too cute for the perverted old master to let be destroyed.

As soon as he saw Cologne he attacked screaming, "You will not take away the lovely Ranma-chan!"

* * *

Ranma had arrived at the tail end of the battle along with a sore and tired looking Shampoo, in her usual clothing and hair style, and an elated Mousse. The dye had been washed out apparently, but it was a quick job and there were still a few red spots left. 

When he focused in on the battle he saw Cologne doing the 'Splitting Cat Hair' technique, she yelled to Happosai, "What is this about you old fool, I have been trying to get Ranma into the tribe all along. Why fight so hard against it now?"

She had not realized it but her choice of wording was poor. The way she meant it was as a question in general, however to Happosai it only served to confirm that she had a cure and was going to use it to lure Ranma into the tribe. In truth he did not care if Ranma joined the Amazons, as long as he was his heir, and that Ranma would pass on his knowledge. But to deprive an old man of his last joys was an ultimate low for her to try.

Cologne was thinking too hard, and it showed in her after images. She was far too distracted and Happosai decided to capitalize on it. He threw an unannounced 'Happo fire burst' at Cologne and caught her off guard.

After Cologne awoke she had realizing her defeat and Happosai looked smug and said to her, "Well Cologne-chan what do you have to say now?"

Cologne sighed then cooed, "Wo Ai Ne, Arien!" as she gave him the kiss of marriage.

Happosai was dumbfounded; this happened to Ranma not him. He followed usual Nerimanian thinking, and started threaten Ranma, "Ranma this is all your fault!" However, before he could do anything Cologne glomped him.

Happosai panicked dropped another bomb and took off toward the Dojo. Cologne took off after him after ordering the other two newlyweds to close the restaurant and pack their stuff.

Ranma had snuck away when Happosai took off, but did not miss the order to close the Nekohanten; when he got home later he found that Happosai's room was cleaned out. He smirked as he figured that not even Kasumi would have noticed, even she avoided that particular part of the house.

* * *

That evening at supper Soun asked, "So what did everyone do today?" 

Kasumi answered, "I went shopping and got some much needed cleaning and kitchen supplies."

Nabiki responded, "Oh, this and that, nothing much really."

Akane said, "I hung out with my friends at the mall."

Genma announced, in false bravado, "As you know, old friend, we went out to meditate on Ranma's current problems and how to solve them."

Soun nodded and replied, "Quite right old friend"

Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane snorted at that, they didn't believe it for a second.

Kasumi said, "Oh my! Does meditation include running up a tab at a local bar and getting kicked out now? I had no idea. I guess it is a good thing I am not a powerful martial artist."

Everyone stared at the misty Tendo girl. She was either as clueless as she seemed or much better at insults then Ranma was on his worst days. Since this was Kasumi they dared not to venture a guess.

Ranma stated, "I got rid of the Amazons and Happosai today."

Nabiki whipped out her cell to prove otherwise, after all there was no way he could have. But the contact she called confirmed the sudden closure and sale of the Nekohanten.

The Dopey Duo, also known as Fatman and Gusherguy, also known as Genma and Soun were up looking in on Happosai's now empty room. They were then back in the dining room in a flash.

Kasumi had returned from the kitchen with more tea, and Akane was in shock along with the Dopey Duo. Everyone came to focus on Ranma. Nabiki asked, "So Saotome care to tell us how you pulled off this stunt, I bet it has to do with the new door Kasumi had to remove today."

Ranma thought on how he could answer this question, he decided to do it in a way he wanted to do for a while, but never got a chance. It was inspired by an anime he saw recently when Akane was watching TV. The program was Slayers and the character was Xellos, so he put his index finger to his mouth and said, "That… is a secret." The house shook with the resultant face faults.

* * *

Ranma decided to celebrate by taking a training trip into the mountains. After a long argument he managed to go alone, or so he thought. He was in the mountains for a full day, which he enjoyed the freedom it promised, before Nerima fell on top of him. 

Nabiki wanting to make some quick and easy Yen, decided to sell information on Ranma's whereabouts to Ukyo, and Kuno. After a quick call to Ucchan's she told her for a price where to find him, Ukyo wanted to make sure that 'her' Ran-chan was well fed.

Nabiki then approached Kuno in the park and started to speak, "So Kuno baby, do you want to know where your pig tailed goddess and Saotome are right now?"

"Where is the foul sorcerer so that I might smite him in holy wrath?" Came the predictable as the tides response.

Nabiki held out her hand and demanded, "6000 yen!"

After he paid her, and spoke a few choice words mentally, which he would never speak aloud for reasons of raised prices, she told him, "They are in the mountains," she gave him a piece of paper, "this is a map of where you can find them." Kodachi overheard, and the Kunos raced home to prepare to free their loves from their enslavers.

Of course Nabiki sold the information to the fathers about Ukyo and Kuno, she did not know about Kodachi, going to see Ranma, which Akane took badly and started cursing the 'unfaithful baka' and his 'floozy tramps'.

After seeing Akane's reaction the fathers started celebrating and talking about the next wedding attempt. This had set Akane off even more. Nodoka was off in 'grandchild land', the place where every mother visits at least once or, like Nodoka, every hour.

Early the next day everyone set out. Ironically the four parties never encountered each other. They all made their way there to Ranma's camp. Ranma was relaxing by a stream in a picturesque scene enjoying the quiet when he suddenly got a feeling of dread. Normally this is not unusual as he got these feelings all the time, but that was in Nerima, not here.

* * *

When the doom parties arrived Ranma was in the middle of a clearing next to his fire making himself dinner. What happened next can only be described as 'chaos evolved', Murphy, a minor god of ironic law and chaos, must have been watching the situation and manipulating it in its entirety. First on the scene was Kodachi, who latched onto Ranma's right arm, then Ukyo grabbed his left arm and began a tug of war, and name calling. Akane arrived on the scene and malleted Ranma into a tree for cheating on her. 

Soun showed up with Genma; immediately Soun began crying about the schools not being joined, and a suddenly human turned panda Genma attacked intending on pounding some honor into his dishonorable son. Soun's crying also ruined Ranma's meal. Kuno showed up at this time and joined the two-on-one screaming that he would, 'help the fair Akane defeat the foul mage Saotome!'

This was the first time that Ranma could remember Akane attacking him with Genma, and Kuno's help. While dodging and looking for an opening he suddenly tripped over something small and black, and it nearly cost him. Akane grew furious as she screamed, "Quit picking on P-chan!"

Things suddenly got unusual, for Ranma anyway, as Kodachi captured P-chan in her ribbon and threw him at Ukyo, Ukyo then deflected him into Soun, who he bounced off of and into the side of the pot of ramen, which Ranma was cooking when everyone arrived. P-chan was flying at Akane and the pot suddenly spilled on him giving Akane a good look at the transformation.

Ryoga landed on Akane in an awkward position, quite perverted too. Akane wasted no time in pounding Ryoga, who quickly learned that 'Akane in pound the pervert mode' was better endurance training then boulders in the breaking point training. Ironically Akane in her final swing knocked Kuno into his sister with the backswing. This gave Ranma the chance to thoroughly pound his father/family pet, for being an idiot.

Ukyo at the same time won the fight between her and Kodachi moments before she got nailed by her brother. It was lucky that she was in such good condition as she needed to help Ranma drag the others down the mountain. Sasuke was able to call for a helicopter to bring in a doctor and to take the Kuno's home. By sheer coincidence it was Dr. Tofu who was lifted in.

Tofu was visiting Tokyo general hospital when the call for a paramedic was made. Since he was available he offered to go.

On the way home Ranma, who now sported a cast over his injured arm, Genma, who wore similar casts on both his arms and bandages over bruised ribs, Ryoga, who was in a full body cast, he was also in a wheel chair being pushed by an unhappy Ukyo. Ukyo and a very uncute tomboy were not saying anything to each other. The Kuno's had gone home themselves in a helicopter.

Ranma went on ahead of the group, via the roof tops. Genma tried to go with him but was stopped by his pain. Ukyo would have gone with him except she promised the Doctor to make sure that Ryoga was looked after. Soun, who was not badly injured, meekly followed behind Genma, he may not have needed any bandages but he was still winded by all the activity.

* * *

Three days later Ranma was trying to come up with another plan, he was also having a bad day. He was attacked by Kuno, then in mid battle a brief cloud burst, which only seemed to happen to him, turned him into his shorter form. He, while in girl form, told Kuno to climb a flag pole. Kuno, surprising, did comply and sat there for two hours. 

After getting back to the school, Ranma made a quick stop at the cafeteria. There was a thermos with hot water in it waiting for him. He had arranged it so the thermos was kept hot and available, on the deal that he helped out with the dinner rush on Friday's. He had done enough of that kind of work before that he quickly agreed to do it. Today was Tuesday, so he did not 'work' today.

When gym finally came around Ranma thoroughly enjoyed it, it was his favorite time of day after all. But then it came to his most hated time of day, the point of day that he had to take a 'public' shower. Meaning he was naked in a room full of guys with access to cold water. Ranma wondered who the 'baka of the day' was. Today it was Daisuke. After three showers (two hot and a cold one), two gender changes, and one pounding of a pervert later, Ranma was redressed and heading home.

* * *

It was just after midnight, and Ranma kept thinking of how easy it was to get Kuno to do what he wanted when in his girl form. He wondered if he could simply tell him to go away. It was night and he was staring up at a full moon, he did not notice but a stray black cat ran around the dojo 13 times looking for mice to prey on, it was also Friday the 13th, the day of luck inversion. To Ranma who lived a life of very bad luck this meant very good luck. It suddenly hit him like Akane's mallet. He would do just that, he would simply tell Kuno to go away. 

Even as late as it was Nabiki was still up, and, with Nabiki's help he composed a letter to Kuno, it was addressed from the pigtailed girl of course, it said: 'The foul mage Saotome has kidnapped me and taken me to Brazil, please help me! But do not hurt the look-alikes he left in our place, they are victims that you can save by finding us and beating him in honorable combat.' Nabiki agreed because she could keep stringing him along with false leads.

* * *

Ranma was in female form mailing the letter when Daisuke crashed into her, knocking her to the ground, his hands were about to be broken for their chosen landing positions when she heard a cackle. 

The voice laughed "Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho", but it was not a jolly old man in a red suit here to deliver presents. Kodachi demanded, "You red headed harlot give me my Daisuke-sama"

Ranma looked at the pervert on top of her, smirked and shouted back, "Sure thing!" She picked up Daisuke and whispered in his ear, "This is for all those locker room 'accidents'. And that landing a moment ago." and she flung Daisuke at Kodachi.

Kodachi caught him and wrapped him in her ribbon, then said, "Much thanks Red-san, since Ranma is yours now I guess there is no need to waste useful energy fighting, right Daisuke-sama?" With that said she grinned at her captive. Daisuke could only gulp as she carried him away. Ranma did not know what happened to cause Kodachi to change her target, nor did she care. Perhaps now Daisuke would leave him alone about his curse.

* * *

The day after he got the letter Kuno disappeared and left ways for Nabiki to contact him, by phone or lackey ninja, with leads. 

The next on the hit list was Ukyo, and here there was a problem. Ukyo was not stupid, deranged, insane, or controlled by ancient obscure laws. In other words she was a very good martial artist with a slow but violent temper. Akane had a fast temper, but she was quick to dissipate it. Besides he could find a way to get away from Akane sometime later.

* * *

Ranma hadn't figured out a way to do get out of the engagements, to Akane or Ukyo, by the time the celebration was forced upon him. It was timed, by Genma and Soun, so Ukyo would be away from Nerima visiting her father. 

The wedding was planned and started flawlessly. Both Akane and Ranma stood before the priest in full proper wedding kimonos. The entire Dojo was full of people, mostly family and friends from high school. Of course with Kuno out of the country, Kodachi not interested in Ranma anymore, Shampoo and Mousse off with Cologne chasing Happosai, and Ukyo off with her father, Genma and Soun felt that all their bases were covered.

They even congratulated each other in getting rid of the master and the amazons. Soun had even taken public credit for stopping the underwear thief. The rest of the family knew the truth.

As the priest started his service he was worried about the groom, but this was an arranged marriage so he shrugged off the near inability of the groom to stand up straight as him being simply drunk. The wedding was being done as a Shinto ceremony instead of the western style that was done a year ago; however there were to be some western elements to it, since this was not a Shinto Shrine.

Akane was drugged as well; however, nobody could notice that she had a wooden support inside her kimono. Ranma however was so strong that even a steel one could not support his muscle mass without being visible. Ranma was drugged into a state where he was vulnerable to suggestion, thus he was going along with the wedding because he was technically not at home in his own mind. Akane was simply out cold.

The wedding was going along perfectly, they were nearing the end and both sets of parents thought, 'Nothing can go wrong now.' Nabiki felt a shiver, 'That feels like someone just rigged a betting pool, but I am not running one. So who?' What Nabiki actually felt was the winds of Fate deciding to blow the chaos in a new direction. Or it could have been a draft in the Dojo, well in the end it didn't matter.

Her attention refocused on the ceremony, the priest had just asked for Amaterasu's blessing and lit the ceremonial candle to symbolize the union. Suddenly the candle flickered out. The priest tried again and repeated his words, same results. Suddenly the candle he was holding flared up and flew out of his hands. The flame grew to six feet before receding as the candle came to rest on the floor in an upright position. Before the flame died a woman seemed to materialize behind the candle.

The woman was tall, about 5'9", she had long black hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She wore a long flowing yellow and regal looking kimono. Her eyes were a deep brown in color that showed wisdom beyond her years and fury at something that her face would not reveal. She also seemed to move with an elegance of long practice. She looked about early thirties in age.

For a moment nobody spoke then the stranger said, "I find this 'marriage' offensive." One could almost see the sneer on the word 'marriage' drop from her lips and coat the floor, almost.

Soun, in a high and mighty moment, yelled out while projecting a demon head, "Who are you and why are you interrupting the ceremony?"

The stranger merely smirked and said, "I am Amaterasu, Class One, Category One, Unlimited. And I am here to rescue my avatar from an early death at the hands of that girl you call a daughter."

Enter Gusherguy. Soun moaned that the Kami are taking vengeance for something, but since he was in waterworks mode nobody was about to ask what. However, Nabiki and Kasumi could swear that they heard him bemoaning something about Happosai and some woman named Urd.

Nodoka, of course, being a very religious, traditional, and respectful woman, was kneeling in respect. Genma was being smart, debatably; he had run off upon hearing that name, all that went through his mind was 'How was I to know that she really was Amaterasu back then?'

The Sun goddess walked around to stand between Ranma and Akane, she then, with a wave of her hand, moved Ranma a bit to the side. After she felt there was enough room around him she touched his forehead then spoke, "Awake and remember." A soft glow surrounded Ranma then he woke up and looked at the woman before him.

Ranma whispered, "Ama-san?"

When she first met Ranma she insisted that instead of the full formal name the familiar be used, however 'san' was as informal as he was willing to be.

She smiled and replied, "Yes, now I have things to do here. You should visit your new teammates, they are waiting for you."

Ranma looked confused but with a flick of her wrist he was suspended in the air a foot and a half off the ground, and in a sitting position.

Then she smirked and said, "You better go in uniform." With another flick of her wrist he was in girl form, his clothes changed into a white leotard, with an indecently short red with black trimmed skirt, there was a bow on her chest and one on her back, and both were black. The bow on her chest had a red heart in the middle of it. The sailor collar on the leotard was the same as the skirt, red with black trim. Her hair was now down to her waist and tied up in a high pony tail with a red ribbon. The joints on her gloves were red, as were the knee high slipper like boots on her feet, they were more like socks, but had a semi hard pad on the bottom. Her tiara was golden with a red stone and black outline around it. The choker was black with the usual gold star in the middle of the throat. And worse yet, from Ranma's perspective, she had pierced ear earrings. The earrings were studs that had the symbol of the sun on them. The symbol was a black circle and dot in the center with red background. She was also surrounded by a glow that prevented anyone from seeing her, except Amaterasu.

After Ranma realized what she was wearing she glared at Ama-san. Who merely smirked and said, "What? You don't like it?" She then pouted, "And I worked so hard to make it." Ranma stopped glaring and looked still upset and pouting cutely, as if there was another way for her to look. Ama-san smirked and continued, "Well since you don't object," which earned a look that meant she did but was not about to complain now, "We will leave it as it is."

Nabiki, although she was not able to see Ranma, because of the glow that surrounded him, was wishing she had a picture of whatever he was wearing. 'After all,' she thought, 'if Ranma did not like it, it has to be very feminine.'

Inside Ranma-chan's mind she was thinking, 'We are going to talk about this later, after I get out here.'

Amaterasu then smiled and said, "To change back just will it." With a smirk and a final flick of her wrist Ranma disappeared.

She then glared at the priest and he took off, then she cracked her knuckles, looked at the crowd. "Now for you lot."

* * *

Setsuna had just finished with the explanation for their sudden new recruit, at least as far as she was told. Kami can be hard to read sometimes, but at least they were behind them on the idea of 'Crystal Tokyo.' She also explained about Ranma's curse and had a glass of hot water handy. 

Suddenly with a flash, Sailor Sun appeared, and dropped to the ground in a sitting position. When she realized the others were not in "uniform" she reverted back to her normal tangs as Amaterasu had said. She was then handed a glass of hot water, which she accepted but gave the green haired woman a questioning look, and after a quick gender change, he took a good look around the room.

Ranma did not know who the girls and guy were but saw the looks on their faces; intrigued (Ami), perverted grin (Minako), happy (Usagi), confused (Mamoru), amused (Rei), another perverted grin (Makoto), happy (Hotaru), amused (both Haruka and Michiru) and unreadable (Setsuna).

The perverted grins worried him; girls who used that look usually meant trouble. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Hi! I'm Ranma. Sorry about this." The girls shared a confused glance at each other then returned to smiles.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

"The Dopey Duo, also known as Fatman, and Gusherguy"; originally this was meant to be Fatman and Blubberguy, a parody of Fatman and Blubberboy, who were a parody of Batman and Robin, Robin had the nick name of the boy wonder, which when reversed you can understand where Blubberboy came from. They were as their names implied slightly (extremely) overweight. But blubber also can mean crying. However at a prereader's recommendation I changed it. I wanted to note this minor detail however as I found the names from that parody too funny to ignore.

It may appear that I am fixing all of Ranma's problems, but I am not; there is still Ukyo and Ranma's new job, and except for the Kunos, Shampoo, and Mousse there is no guaranteed removal. Even then it may be only temporary. This will be a fic intended for humor, I am not overly worried about a few OOCs here and there but I will keep IC as best as I can. I fully intend on causing more trouble, I just need to get rid of certain elements, ones that I find hard to use properly. Trust me there are going to be problems enough to fill the void in the coming chapters.


	3. C2 History Unraveled

Ranma was written by Takahashi Rumiko and published as an anime by Kitty Films - Fuji TV and Viz Communications, Inc.

Sailor Moon was published as an anime by Toei Animation and Geneon Entertainment

Ah! My Goddess was written by Kosuke Fujishima and published as an anime by AIC and AnimEgo

They own their own characters and other such trademarks, only characters that I make are owned by me.

Also Special thanks goes to my pre readers Urborg, and J. St.C. Patrick of fukufics dot com

* * *

Chapter 2 – History Unraveled

* * *

Direct violence was not really Amaterasu's style but to get her point across she did three things to leave the lasting impression that she could hit them where it would hurt the most. Amaterasu walked casually towards the door, she looked back at the crowd and without breaking stride she said, "Don't move, I shall return momentarily." 

When she returned a few moments later she was carrying the Tendo dojo sign. Soun looked as if he were about to do something but with a wave of her hand he was rendered immobile. She walked back to the place where she stood before Ranma disappeared. She turned to the crowd and narrowed her eyes. "Before I take my leave I must first punish you for your actions and behaviors over the last year. Take heart I will not physically harm any of you. However those who deserve retribution shall receive it in the best manner that I see fit."

After Amaterasu said that she lifted the dojo sign over her head and broke it in half. She then ignited both halves and everyone watched in shocked horror as the dojo sign was burned completely in about a minute.

The next thing she did was to approach Nodoka, who was still bowing in respect. "Please stand up Nodoka Saotome" As she used Nodoka's full name and no honorific many wondered at what she was about to do.

Amaterasu looked at the middle aged woman before her, she knew that Nodoka was hard working, traditional, and possibly more trusting then Ranma was, which was no small feat. However she knew that her belief in tradition was what ultimately led to some of Ranma's problems. She decided that Nodoka would be easy to set upon the proper path, although one thing needed to be done.

"Please give me your Family's honor blade." Nodoka hesitated a moment then carefully unwrapped the sword and gave it to the goddess of the sun. Amaterasu took the blade and walked to where she was standing before. She spoke in a very sagely tone and said, "A family is a collective of people who may or may not be of blood. They are united by beliefs, and honor. The Honor blade is a symbol; it represents that as a whole a family of honor can be strong and hold together. A family is tempered by experience both good and bad. However a family without honor, or more tragically misplaced honor, should not have such a representation." With that she swung the blade side on against the podium and it broke in half. She then approached Nodoka and gave the broken blade back. "Your honor is damaged, as now is your blade, however, like wounds, honor can be restored in time. Do not let yourself be blinded into doing something because others say it is the honorable thing; because, it may not be."

"For now Nodoka, Ranma is somewhere safe, as per the deal with your husband…" she chose to ignore the countless snorts in the room, "…it is my prerogative to take him to where I feel is best."

She turned and walked toward the podium again and said with mirth, "By the way Nabiki Tendo, the charity, 'Save the Insurance Companies,' thanks you for your generous donation." With that she vanished in a flash of fire. Nabiki quickly ran from the room and checked her secret stash of money in her room. Only to find it almost all gone and her bank account reflected that as well, if the new bank entries in her bank book were correct.

From Asgard Amaterasu watched Nabiki frantically searching for her missing money, while the others of the wedding party took more time to collect themselves. Now she had to wait for Setsuna to change her avatar's name to Ranma Tenpino. That way these fools could not cause needless problems.

Amaterasu became lost in her own thoughts as she had thought about the situation, 'If Nodoka will truly change her ways then she will be invited back into Ranma's life. If Nodoka will change has yet to be seen. Nodoka and Genma's choices on Ranma's future are far too close minded to be healthy for Ranma at the moment, and if they continued putting pressure on him, then the results at best could leave me avatar less, at worse…'

She paused in thought for a moment before continuing, 'No matter, if things go that way then I will worry about it then; for now Setsuna had offered to put him up in the home where she lived with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. I would prefer to interfere with his life as little as possible but with the coming challenges the Sailor Senshi would face she had to act. Ragnarok was coming, and, from what she knew, if her avatar survived so would she. After Ragnarok occurs and the world is reborn, The Senshi's dream of Crystal Tokyo will give enough time for peace.'

* * *

As Genma ran he recalled the first time he met the Sun Goddess. He was unaware, at the time that, she was a goddess, all he knew was she had food. Ranma was only six at the time, but smart enough to realize not to get in the middle of his father's messes. The deal was that in exchange for a meal, a fairly large one, eventually Ranma would be her avatar. After he started eating he asked what an avatar was. She told him that it was like an heir, without the inheriting titles and such, meaning he would never be expected to replace her. 

Also as her avatar he would eventually learn techniques and become powerful. Genma did not want her to get too attached; she would only weaken him he thought. The next day he left with Ranma, however once every two weeks she would appear and 'claim' Ranma for the day. She would drill honor into him until he was so honorable his honor was without question. She was able to drill in some manners; this is why he apologized to the Tendo's when they first met. However his eating habits could not be changed. Genma enjoyed her frustration at that immensely.

* * *

Amaterasu had returned to her room in Asgard; she, like Genma, was reminiscing about what led up to that incident in the dojo. About ten years ago Amaterasu was walking through Asgard, when she overheard a few fellow deities talking; one of them was her sister, the moon goddess. They were happy that their avatars were reborn. As she was walking by, she heard her sister speak up, "Hey sis! Why don't you have an avatar yet?" 

She looked back at her sister and smiled. She replied after a moment of thinking, "I have never felt the need to have one, after all an avatar is just more responsibility."

Jupiter raised his eyebrow and said, "No it's not, at least not much more. Also if you pick them young you can help mold them, it's like being a parent minus diaper changes." He chuckled at that last part. And got swatted for the comment by Venus.

Her sister, the moon goddess, looked at her and asked, "So when are you going to pick an avatar? You need to hurry up, Ragnarok is coming, and if you want to increase your chances of survival, you will need an avatar that can survive the big freeze on Midgard when it happens."

Amaterasu shook her head and said, "I will find one when the time is right."

Selene looked at her sister and politely snapped, "Your time is running out."

She relented only so much as to say, "Perhaps, but I want to look first, and find one that is worthy, before making a decision." Some of her friends in this group had been pestering her for the last millennium about her avatar-less status. They insisted that it was like their angels; you simply had to have one. They continued pestering her but while she claimed that she had yet to look, she was looking, but could not find anyone that met her desired criteria

After she finally escaped her sister and her group she decided to go looking again. Perhaps a couple years on Midgard would be just the thing now. Since she was an unlimited she could simply come and go as she wished, she just had to sign out for Formality's sake; after all Formality was a close friend and she did not want her in trouble.

* * *

Some time later, it was the end of her two year search on Midgard Earth, and she was walking down a path near her current lodging, when she saw a cute little boy about six years old. He was walking with his father and with her ability to read souls she became instantly fond of the boy, his father on the other hand was bad news. She decided to meet these two. 

After the initial meeting she offered food and shelter for the night. While they ate she quickly returned to Asgard to make the proper arrangements for Ranma to become her avatar.

She walked into her father's office. Kami-sama was expecting her, of course, and as she walked in she heard his booming voice, "WELCOME DAUGHTER, I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN WELL."

She smiled and replied back, "Of course I have and I am certain that you knew of that."

Kami-sama smiled and then said, "TRUE, BUT IT DOES NOT HURT TO BE POLITE. YOU ARE HERE ABOUT RANMA BECOMING YOUR AVATAR CORRECT?"

She nodded politely

His smile grew bigger and continued, "I THINK HE IS AN EXELENT CHOICE, BUT HIS DESTINY IS TO BE WILD AND UNBREAKABLE, HOWEVER IN HIS CORE HE IS MUCH LIKE YOUR SISTER'S CHOSEN AVATAR. I GIVE YOU MY PERMISSION. REMEMBER TO TEACH HIM WHAT HE NEEDS TO KNOW, THE OTHERS' ARE REINCARNATED AND WILL REMEMBER MOST OF WHAT IS IMPORTANT. BUT MOST OF ALL ENJOY YOURSELF DOWN THERE. YOUR DUTIES CAN ALWAYS WAIT A FEW DAYS WHILE YOU DO WHAT YOU MUST."

She bowed and said, "Thank you father, I will do my best."

With that she left, Kami-sama looked at Ranma's file and shook his head, his daughter made a good choice, but a hard one too.

Amaterasu proceeded to the 'Department of Angels and Avatars', where she had to go through a mountain of paper work to make it official.

* * *

She returned, having been gone for only twenty minutes. Asgard may have a lot of bureaucracy, but it helped by having all the paperwork done in a temporally accelerated chamber. She made the offer and introduced herself properly; Genma ignored the goddess part but heard about the food. She had looked them up while in Asgard and saw what happened to Ukyo a month ago. She knew that Genma could be bought for food; fortunately she knew that being her avatar would make Ranma immune to any pacts with demons on his behalf. 

After they left she returned to Asgard and asked Skuld, Fate, and Destiny to look at his future; they had told her about Jusenkyo and his various possible adventures. That was when it struck her and she almost ran to her father about setting her up, Saotome indeed. Fate noticed her sudden change in posture, she asked what was wrong, but being Fate she knew the answer.

Amaterasu looked at Fate and said, "My avatar's name is Ranma Saotome, it translates as Wild horse rice planting girl. This is obviously a setup."

Fate smiled and replied, "Only father would know for sure but all must run by the designs that are laid out. Mortals, however, individually cannot normally be directly affected by such as Destiny and I. Yet we only symbolize Fate and Destiny, not even we can control it as it is not anyone's to control but the Ultimate Force. Even your father is bound to it, as it is bound to him."

As most of her meetings with Fate and Destiny she came away with a headache and useless information. "Just enough rope…" she muttered.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Genma made the deal with Amaterasu; of course he had long forgotten about it. He had felt, 'It was probably just some lonely crazy lady. I have to admit she was beautiful in her own way, though she was no Nodoka, but she had no katana either. But you find beautiful traditional women like her everywhere.' He saw one nearby, walking in their direction. 'There is one now, and look Ranma is running up to her calling 'Ama-san'… crap' 

"Hello Genma, I have come to train Ranma as per our deal, you do remember it right?" he heard her say.

Of course his brain was elsewhere, as usual, probably in some bar getting very drunk.

Amaterasu knew full well that Genma was about to try and back out of his promise. And she was ready, she hated what she had to do, however she knew three important things about Genma: One, he could be bought easily; two, he was greedy; three, he was easily distracted.

Genma stated, "Woman I have no idea what you are talking about, I made no deals like that over my son, you are mistaken."

She looked annoyed but only mildly, as if she expected this but hoped better. She then spoke, "Fine Genma I will play it your way, down this road is a tavern called 'The Wooden Nickel', they have your name and are prepaid a fair amount, I will feed Ranma while I train him. We will set up camp near that tree." She pointed at a tree in a field at the last part. "All you have to do is be back by dawn."

With that the seller of his child was gone. Amaterasu sighed; it is going to be an expensive ten years.

With that she scooped up Ranma and the walked to the tree to setup the camp. She intended to give Ranma a proper education; no avatar of hers would be illiterate. And she swore she would get some table manners into him, a vow that she still had to achieve even ten years later.

* * *

It was now about two months since Amaterasu found Ranma and decided he would be her avatar. She was on Midgard at the time enjoying the beauty of the environment before she had to get to work with Ranma's training. She had done more research on Ranma and found out about the 'man among men' pledge, she decided as bad as Genma was, Nodoka was worse especially given his Jusenkyo future. She had hopes that Ranma and his mother could reconcile but that was a bridge that she would cross later. 

As she was sitting, and lightly sleeping, on the porch of the small house where she was staying, she was awakened by a strange sound. It was getting closer, then she saw Ranma burst through the hedge. She smiled at the sight until she noticed something. He was acting like a cat. She carefully pulled Ranma on to her lap and looked Genma into his eyes when he bounced into sight a few minutes later. She was tempted to gut him right then and there. Ranma was lucky, there were no permanent injuries; however she would need Bast's help to get him back to a normal state.

"Genma, I need to take Ranma with me for a few days, return to the camp and stay there, when I return I will decide what punishment you deserve for trying to teach him the neko-ken. Yes, I know what you did, and know this it is for Ranma's sake alone that you will live for now." After Amaterasu said that she disappeared in a short flash of fire.

She returned a few days later, Bast did what she could. Ranma would carry the neko-ken for now; it was too dangerous to cure now. But at least it would have defense mechanisms. He would seek out a safe place when threatened under the neko-ken and Bast assured her that Ranma's neko self would always act like his true self, not a deranged killing machine.

* * *

Ranma and Amaterasu were sitting under a tree. It was four years since they first met and it was time for the discussion that she feared the most. She needed to get him do design his uniform. Fortunately she could just not tell him about the girl part of it until later, 'like in 6 years…' she thought. 

Genma was currently 'Exploring other possible training locations, and techniques.' This meant that he was out drinking. Ranma was happily eating next to her while she contemplated how to approach this delicate topic. She had to be careful or else she could accidentally use a term that would tip off Ranma about Jusenkyo. Sure she wanted to lessen the problems in Ranma's life but for him to survive he needed his father's idiocy for now.

The Goddess repressed a sigh, she wanted to get Ranma away from Genma, however due to certain rules that Kami-sama set down she couldn't. The worst of it was that the neko-ken saved his life more then once. Although she suspected Bast was involved with that, there was no evidence beyond a cat happening to be in the right place at the right time.

She was glad he would have a male transformed state as that would likely keep him distracted from the other state. He would have both forms but the power scheme would be different. As a girl her speed would be unmatched except by Pluto's teleportation. As a boy his strength would easily surpass all the others. However in the terms of magical attacks his male form would have more power in the aggressive attacks; however his aggressive attacks would pale against his non-aggressive ones.

It will be a hit to his pride that in truth he will be slightly below average in the power department in either form, but at least the other abilities will be accessible in a non-transformed state. It would be also true that Ranma's power would be close enough to the others that he may not notice, however as he is already trained. His potential would be reached immediately where as the other senshi would be on his level before they receive serious training. Also his Ki usage would not be compatible with the Senshi training, they would complement each other but the powers will not stack.

Ranma who just finished eating his fill, was looking at her with his big innocent eyes. She could delay no longer, the others were curious as to how this would turn out and would not relent. She started in a serious voice, "Ranma you have been my avatar for four years and your training in what it means to be my avatar is almost complete." She saw she had his full attention, she just hoped nothing near by would distract him. She continued after only a slight pause, "However it is time for you to help me design your uniform. However unlike a school uniform this one will give you magical powers, ones you have earned." She had to include that last qualifier or else Ranma would have been lost on the matter, after all Ranma had a natural dislike for sudden and unearned power-ups. This dislike for free power comes from the neko-ken training, that left a scar that had yet to completely heal.

She looked up for a moment then back at him and asked, "Lets start with the torso, what kind of armor do you think would be best?"

Ranma looked at her quizzically and replied, "If I have ta, it gotta be something I can move in."

She smiled already expecting this answer, the standard Sailor Senshi uniform would fit that perfectly, but it was more the colors she was trying to get him to pick for it, she would simply base it on the colors of his male form and standardize it.

After a moment of chanting a ghostly image of Ranma appeared before them. Ama-san put her index finger to her lips and pursed them in thought. Then waved her hand and asked, "How about some body armor to start with?" The armor that appeared was the same shape of a sleeveless tank-top, it was a light grey, and looked sculpted to appear to be covering well defined muscles, there was also no undershirt.

Ranma looked at it, sure he hated this idea, but if it would make her happy he could go along with it, 'besides it is just for special occasions.' He mused. 'Its not like I have to fight in it...'

He looked back at Amaterasu and spoke in a flat voice, "I don't know Ama-san, I think it is a little dull. If you are the goddess of the sun shouldn't it be bright or somethin'? And I think there should be some sort of picture or something on the front."

Amaterasu smiled and looked at her avatar and she thought, 'this should be easier then I thought.' She waved her hand and the armor became bright white with a red rising phoenix design on the chest, it was also double bordered with trim, the inner was red, and the outer was black.

Chibi-Ranma smiled and then said, "Looks a lot better."

The sun goddess smiled at her charge, his smile could light up a room, "Ok how about we do your slacks next?" With a wave of her hand the ghost wavered and reformed.

Ranma looked at the new image and his smile faded, "Ama-san, can you make it like these slacks? Those look too tight."

Amaterasu sighed as she returned the ghostly image back to his current slacks. 'Well…' she thought, 'he would have to draw the line somewhere.' After a moment she waved her hand again this time the slacks were dark red with black trim on the bottom.

Ranma smiled and nodded, he disliked the light and darkness difference between the armor and slacks but, he knew he had no taste. He had completely missed the little black bow that was on the waist band of the slacks, but at his angle it did not look enough like a bow for him to notice or care.

Amaterasu stared for a minute and thought aloud, "What next?"

Ranma spoke up with a big grin, "A cape!"

Amaterasu looked at him for a moment and he continued, "Every super hero has a cape!"

Amaterasu wondered where Ranma came across comic books, but shrugged and figured it would only make him that much more dashing. She waved her hand again and a black cape with a red sigil of the sun on the back appeared on the image.

She waved her hand again and said, "You needed gloves to complete the look Ranma-kun." The gloves were black and just a little over wrist length and the trim at the end of the glove was dark red on her gloves were red.

Ranma looked at his image and nodded, Ama-san was doing more of this on her own right now, but he had begun to lose interest anywhere. However he did notice something, "Don't forget slippers Ama-san."

Ama-san waved her hand and said, "Boots I think would be better."

Ranma pouted and whined, "Slippers!"

Ama-san looked stubborn and stated, "Boots!"

Ranma proudly said, "Slippers, they're easier to fight in"

The goddess sighed, she knew there was no beating a child in a war of stubbornness, she caved and said, "Fine you win." She waved her hand and slippers, like those Ranma was wearing, appear on the mannequin, however, in keeping with the theme, they are black trimmed with red. Ranma sat there happily smirking.

His smirk slipped when she waved her hand and a circlet appeared on the image's head. "Ama-san…" he whined, "I don't need a girly what ever that is." The circlet was golden and looked like a pair of 'flat' 'S's on their side, in the middle of his forehead was a small back gem with a red Sol sigil on it.

Ama-san chastised him, "It called a circlet and it makes you very dashing and I am quite sure when you are grown-up you will look manly." She, of course, knew all his buttons, and this got him to stop complaining. She hated using that kind of line on him, but in this case it was needed.

Now came he hardest fight, this was the last tweak on the uniform, the katana and the kodachi. Ranma hated weapons, but as her avatar he needed to be able to use the traditional weapons of a samurai. She decided to leave him without a tanto because the tanto is supposed to be the traditional weapon of self death. As her Avatar this option is closed to him so the lack of the tanto would be symbolic of his eternal fight. Sure his body would wear out eventually, but that is reality, and this was symbolic.

She waved her hand once more and the swords appeared in the image. The sheaths were dark red and had white engravings on them. They looked like dragons to Ranma but it was hard to make out. The handles were both black with a red engraved grip.

Before he had a chance to complain on this addition she decided to cut him off give reasons at the outset. "Ranma there may come a time when physical contact will be a disadvantage, when your magical attacks may for some reason not be effective enough. Remember the powers you have gained from me focus on healing first, as such you need something to offset this apparent weakness. Would it be honorable to deny yourself a way to protect the weak because of pride, or arrogance?"

Ranma looked downcast and muttered a quiet and flat, "No."

Amaterasu smiled, "Don't worry, you will not need to use them all of the time, I would prefer if it came that you never needed them, but it is better to be ready than to not be. I will seal them until such a time that you need them so you will not be tempted, the seal will be released on the day that you meet the avatars of my family, your team of friends."

Ranma smiled at the thought of lots of friends, and after Amaterasu dispelled the image they went off to enjoy some ice cream before the not so jolly, not so old, fat guy came in to spoil their fun.

* * *

After years on the road Ranma would have a home, even if it only were for a little while. It was late evening, and Ranma was asleep upstairs in the house after a violent maniac hit him with a table. When Soun left the room and Genma was all alone he decided to look out at the night sky and nearly messed his already faded clothing. 

Amaterasu stared menacing at the terrified martial artist, she then spoke in her coldest possible manner, "Genma, I have already arranged for Ranma to attend school, you will make sure he goes, or I will tell your wife where you are. Ranma will be safe, but the question is will you? My avatar will have a proper education to be able to perform his duties, and I feel it is in his best interest. Do we have an understanding?"

The bald fighter just nodded dumbly

Suddenly Amaterasu became bright and sunny, with a smile which seemed to be inverted her previous mood, "Thank you for understanding Genma."

After Amaterasu left, Genma collected himself and when Soun walked into the room he told Soun 'his' idea for having Ranma go to school with Akane.

* * *

It was late at night of the second failed wedding day and people in Nerima slept soundly with the sounds of chaos around them, as a fat balding, martial artist ran from his loving wife, pleading as he ran. Said wife was chasing her husband screaming at him while waving a tanto and a broken katana in his direction. She was screaming things like, "Why did a goddess take away my son?", "What deal was she talking about?", and "When I get my hands on you, I'll turn you into a panda skin rug!" 

Soun was running behind them, at a safe enough distance, wailing about the schools, and Ukyo just watched the whole thing while her key to her door was still in the lock unturned, and still in her hand. She muttered to herself, "I was only gone for four days and it seems like I've missed a month of problems…" she sighed before continuing, "I'll have to call Nabiki in the morning and find out what I missed."

After she entered Ucchan's she relocked the door and made plans for tomorrow. 'Konatsu should be home tomorrow; whatever that event he went to, it sure had his interest. I am sure he wouldn't mind watching the shop while I get okonomiyaki to Ran-chan, Akane-baka probably tried feeding him while I was gone.' A few minutes later she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

'After they left she returned to Asgard and asked Skuld, Fate, and Destiny to look at his future; they had told her about Jusenkyo and his various possible adventures. That was when it struck her and she almost ran to her father about setting her up, Saotome indeed.'

Ok I will need to head off questions here, the reason why she was mad because of the name plus Jusenkyo was because what she is the goddess of. According to Japanese mythology Amaterasu was the Goddess of the Sun, and agriculture, Rice planting girls in particular… Poor Ranma, but as Cherry from Urusei Yatsura says, "It's Fate"

Jusenkyo just confirms Ranma's destiny to be a Sailor Senshi in her eyes.

Tempino – Ranma's new last name, as I said in my last fic the 'no' part of the name implies ownership. Tempi is the Japanese word for the Sun and sunlight. So his name is Wild(Disorderly) Horse of the Sun, or by doing a translation another way (Ranma in Romanji can mean chaos) Chaos of the Sun.

After numerous recommendations I decided to cut back on reviewer reply section. But I want to thank all my Reviewers, and if your questions are not answered then it may be because it is a coming plot point so please don't feel I am ignoring you.

Dogbertcarroll: Who said he accepted it, if you read closer you can see 'her' displeasure. But Ranma likes Ama-san too much to cause a scene in public.

TheWhiteMonk: Thanks, it took a lot of thought to come up with an idea that was not done already

Since there were a lot of reoccurring questions I will end with this; the interactions between Ranma and the others will be humorous, and I do have a match up planned. I intend on causing Ranma more girl problems, since it would not be Ranma without them. As to the Powers, like i did in Siren's Calling, in this fic Ranma will fill a hole in their ranks.


	4. C3 Uphill on a Boomerang

Ranma was written by Takahashi Rumiko and published as an anime by Kitty Films - Fuji TV and Viz Communications, Inc.

Sailor Moon was published as an anime by Toei Animation and Geneon Entertainment

Ah! My Goddess was written by Kosuke Fujishima and published as an anime by AIC and AnimEgo

They own their own characters and other such trademarks, only characters that I make are owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Uphill on a Boomerang

* * *

Back in the present Ranma sat facing the group. After a few minutes of awkward silence the two girls, with what Ranma knew that Akane would refer to as perverted grins, blurred as they moved on him. They quickly attached themselves to his arms. 

"You remind me of my old sempai!" said the brunette.

"Are you single?" asked the blond.

Seeing that nobody was going to knock him to safety he did the only logical male thing in this situation, he passed out.

* * *

Ranma awoke in a bed and saw an amused Haruka and a concerned Usagi, although he did not know their names yet. As he sat up, he noticed that he had been moved out of the room with the fire and into a bedroom. 

Usagi asked him, with more than some concern in her voice, "Are You alright?"

Ranma only nodded in answer to her question.

Haruka stated, "The others are probably worried, lets go back out there."

After he stood, they led him back to the meeting room and proper introductions were made. Makoto and Minako were the ones he had remembered doing the double glomp. They looked like they were thoroughly ashamed. He went to introduce himself, again.

He said, "Hi I'm Ranma Saotome…"

"Tenpino," Setsuna interrupted.

Ranma asked, "s'cuse me?"

Setsuna replied, "Amaterasu asked that I have your name changed to Ranma Tenpino. She wants you to have a fresh start away from your life in Nerima." Ranma looked as if he were about to interrupt, she finished quickly, "Don't worry about your honor, when you took up the position of Amaterasu's avatar, in other words the title of Sailor Sun, all prior obligations of honor were rendered null and void."

Ranma looked a little uncertain, this was a bit more then he had expected Ama-san to do. "So what now, did she leave me a place to stay or something." Ranma was more concerned about food money, he could just go back to the Dojo and retrieve his pack and camp out somewhere, after all he lived on the road for most of his life.

"You can stay with us for now," Michiru offered, "I am sure that will not be a problem."

Setsuna smirked; she was going to make the offer, but as Michiru offered first, she will have nobody to blame over Ranma's appetite. "I can foresee no problems coming from that. If that is alright with you Ranma."

"Thanks! I will try to not cause any trouble in your home." Ranma replied. Ranma mentally worried about the mess in Nerima coming back to bite him, he knew it was only a matter of time before they tracked him. He knew far too well the tracking ability of Shampoo and Ukyo, and he was more than sure that Nabiki would be able to find something, and make a profit off of it.

Ranma double blinked, then shrugged and asked, "So got anything to eat?"

Usagi then interjected before anyone could react, "Yes, I'm starving too."

They agreed to go out and eat, and Ranma went in girl form. Since the outers were there too, that made Haruka and Mamoru the two most hated guys in the restaurant. The fact that Haruka was a girl was completely missed by everyone. Lucky for Mamoru.

* * *

One hour and a substantially lighter wallet later the Senshi left the restaurant. Mamoru was muttering, 'there are two of them…' Usagi had pestered Ranma-chan after they left the restaurant, "How did you managed to get your entire meal free?" 

Rei said under her breath, "I heard of being a natural flirt, but why would a guy make the best one?"

Ranma simply replied, "I always could, but the nature of the curse gives a type of," Ranma paused as she tapped her head, "instructions on how to use the cursed form. I think it helps people to use their curse and survive with it."

Michiru only nodded, taking mental notes to practice what she saw Ranma do; tonight Haruka was in for a surprise.

Ami inquired, "Why would a curse with obvious links to death try and make a victim live? I mean most death curses I have looked up before tend to kill people."

Ranma shook her head, "Y'er asking the wrong person Ami-chan"

Minako and Makoto were following up behind the group; they were deep in whispering and managed to go unnoticed by all but Setsuna.

Minako asked, "You have any ideas how to loosen him up?"

Makoto thought for a moment then replied, "From the tales Ranma told us over dinner our best bet is to follow Ukyo's method. But, I have a plan to make sure it works for us."

"Ohh?" Minako whispered back, "Do tell." Minako got a gleam in her eye that would have Ranma looking out for mallets if he saw it.

Makoto took on a professor persona and told her friend, "It is quite easy, we ensure that Ranma is our friend. We trust him in either form and make sure he is comfortable around us. We need to avoid direct competition for now to lull him into a false sense of security. Once we have him there we start doing things to help him until…"

Minako finished for her, "Until he is helpless without us, brilliant! This plan will be like shooting cats in a bag"

Makoto chose not to correct her on that one, although both analogies she seemed to be trying to use were good comparisons.

* * *

After the battle with Galaxia the truth had been revealed to all of their parents, thus when the Senshi left the restaurant they headed to Usagi's home. There Ranma met his two biggest fears, an over protective father and a black haired, yellow crescent moon marked, claw bearing, fang smiling, creature of bane to all things furniture and neko-ken trained, in English: a cat; in Japanese: Neko; and to Ranma: a source of total paralyzing fear. A fear so powerful it was talking about fish to Usagi's mother. 

As the Senshi entered their attention was drawn to something behind them, it was a scream of terror, of total fear, one that spoke of indescribable horror, a yell of "CAATTT!"

Ranma would have bolted if it were not for the others behind her. She started saying "cat" repeatedly and collapsed into a mumbling heap.

Usagi looked worried and spoke to Luna, "Luna you better hide in my room a moment, I knew she was afraid of cats but this was worse then what I figured it would be."

After Luna was gone she turned to see Ranma being held by Haruka who looked unsure of what to do in this situation. "Haruka please bring her in before the neighbors get disturbed."

Haruka saw that Usagi was showing her Serenity persona again, and she did as asked and carried the small red head in bridal style. Usagi was showing her Serenity persona a lot more recently. Haruka was glad because it meant that she was serious about her roll in the future, however, she was starting to miss the klutz persona.

* * *

Pluto looked over what she gathered, and she mused, 'I have chosen my weapons, the tools which, when used against this opponent, will ensure victory. These objects of war will ensure swift and easy defeat of this enemy. This enemy of the Senshi will be an easy conquest.' 

Setsuna smiled as she wrapped the blindfold and slipped on the ear muffs on to Ranma, who had finally calmed down to not murmuring. Setsuna was worried as Luna was stronger than most cats, as after the alley incident she had trained herself. As such she was stronger then most cats, even Shampoo's cursed form.

She was worried that Luna being this strong now might be pickuped by Ranma, even if only subconsciously. Artemis might have not been good with the mind meld but he might not be as much as a risk to triggering the Neko-ken. It was too late now, which the Time Guardian found ironic.

The other girls were scattered around the room watching, as Ranma regained her awareness. As she was waking up Luna approached silently as she could.

As Ranma woke up, she realized that she was wearing a blindfold and earmuffs. Then her Ki senses triggered and she sensed the local ailurophobia trigger. In a flash she was behind Ami.

One of the things that bothered Ranma a lot was the height difference between his forms. His male form was 5'5", his girl form was 4'11". This is why one of the shortest Senshi was surprised to find someone hiding, behind her, from one of the gentlest, if you aren't Usagi or Artemis that is, creatures on the planet.

Ranma, although she was fast as a girl, was only about one eighth as strong as her male form. This was mostly due to the mechanics of Ranma's genetics. As a guy he could throw 3 ton boulders easily, as a girl her max was 425 pounds, however what he lost in strength she gained in speed, this was something 'she' ensured that 'her' rivals were well aware of.

Ami turned quickly around and tried to pin down the newest team mate, however, Ranma leaped away before she could succeed. All the girls in the room tried to stop the neo-girl from dancing around the room, unfortunately, none were having any success either. The Senshi were in dismay as they had a blindfolded redhead bouncing around the room trying to stay away from the other girls who were playing pin the redhead and the black menace.

Ranma was in a low level fear induced neko-ken. At this time Ranma was more cat than human but was still fear driven. Thus she was bouncing around the room away from Luna, while the cat part of her mind was playing a feline kind of tag with the other girls in the room.

It was Usagi's mom to the rescue. She held up a bowl of ice cream, she asked, "Who wants ice cream?" This had the desired effect as a red blur headed in her direction, and when the redhead was in range…

Clang

Down went the redhead, as Usagi's mother stood over her with a dented cooking wok.

* * *

Ranma was still out cold while Setsuna explained the problem with and about the Neko-ken. She had also decided to explain Ranma's life in full. The reaction was general rage, of course, and despite most of it being directed to Genma, some was aimed at the fiancées. However a few, Minako, Makoto, and Haruka, were thankful that Ranma's life had driven Ranma into their arms. It should be noted, however, that Haruka was smart enough not to say things about a certain petite redhead in front of Michiru. Haruka would not actually cheat on Michiru, but flirting is another story. 

Two hours later a loud masculine cry of shock was heard as Ranma was splashed with hot water. Ranma sat up with a bolt and awoke to tuna breath in his face, as his eyes focused he saw a nightmare sitting on his lap staring him in his eyes. Before he could react he was under Luna's hypnosis/mind meld. She did her job quickly; she created in Ranma a sense of trust in herself and Artemis. Other cats would still frighten Ranma, but his fear would be mostly manageable, meaning he would still cling to the ceiling or any other hard to get to place, until proper counseling could be arranged.

After another twenty minutes he refocused on the world around himself.

Haruka was the first to realize he had awakened and said, "About time you woke up, we were about to leave you here with Luna guarding you."

Ranma looked around, Usagi grabbed his attention and introduced her parents, "Ranma, these are my Parents; Kenji and Ikuko"

He introduced himself to Usagi's parents, like he normally does, "Hi! I'm Ranma. Sorry about this."

"If you are apologizing for earlier, don't worry about it, we understand." Said Ikuko

Ranma took note of Usagi's father stroking his large shot gun.

Kenji enjoyed stroking the weapon in his lap, actually this was his special one, nobody knew it but the gun did not actually work. Looking like a cross between a shotgun and a six-shooter it was very menacing indeed.

Ranma had noticed that the gun was a fake, when he saw no means to load it. However he gave no outward indication of his observation. He may not have been trained to use guns in combat, but you do not live on the streets and in the woods for ten years without learning a few things about various weapons, including firearms. He knew, however, from the way Kenji Tuskino stroked his gun he had a real one around somewhere.

Mamoru also noticed the weapon apparent. He looked at the gun his to be father-in-law was stroking and saw Mamoru-no-baka scrawled in Romanji on the side. However, he showed no fear, and no obvious sign of the inward cringe that would have shaken the house had it been external.

Usagi's father did notice that Mamoru was staring at his gun and he was glad all his effort in making it was not in vain, after all, if this college boy thought he was good enough for his little girl… well it's a good thing he had a real gun. However, he mused, all he had to do was figure out what kept happening to his ammo.

Usagi's mother smirked; she noticed her husband's introspective look as he looked at where the toy would be loaded if it were real. She smiled a very Kasumi like smile, he never checked her sewing desk, especially the large drawer under it. She had saved up a tidy sum by pawning all the ammo he brought home. If she didn't he might get in trouble for having an illegal gun in Japan, but so long as he had no ammo it could be classified as an ornament since he had a license for it as that anyway.

Of course most of the Senshi were oblivious to much of this; all they noticed was the usual interplay between Kenji and Mamoru. Even if he was serious about shooting Mamoru, he would have to deal with an angry Ikuko and Usagi. Usagi's anger is not something to be sneezed at.

* * *

After they left the Tsukino's, Ranma was driven by Haruka with Michiru and Hotaru back to their home, his new home. Setsuna teleported there ahead of them, saying that he 'looked like he needed some tea to relax.' He quickly realized she meant 'will need' rather than 'needed' but with temporal sight either could be correct, he needed that tea more so now. 

Ranma was an adrenalin junkie but that 'drive' was insane. Really, when the cops flip you off but don't bother pulling you over… what kind of driver was Haruka? Predictably when they stopped, Ranma got splashed by a passing car. 'Well,' she thought, 'so that is how the cops got back at her.'

After she was dragged in, her knees having failed her at that point; she sat down and had some of Setsuna's tea. Come to think of it she always had tea.

Ranma was shown to her room and 'she' flopped on the bed and quickly drifted off. This had been one long nightmare of a day. Her last thought was, 'what ever happened to my wedding kimono?'

* * *

The next morning was weird for Ranma. It took her a while to realize that she had slept later than normal, that 'his' pop was not in the same room, and that the room was not the one at the Dojo. When she had awakened she got dressed and then went to the living room and saw Setsuna and Michiru were also awake. Michiru was cooking, apparently enough for him too, and Setsuna was sitting at the table drinking tea with an introspective look on her face. 

Ranma checked with Michiru and decided to go out and practice his art, he changed to male form, and left through the back door. He also decided to meditate later on his powers. His main reason for practicing now was the seal on his swords had been released and he was determined to learn to wield them properly.

As he went outside he was mentally going over his various magical techniques. Some were attacks, like his most hated one that Ama-san taught him, others were passive. What he did not know was his role in the team was similar to Hotaru's. He was a bit different however. His powers were balanced more toward healing, and less to destruction. In truth his powers made him almost entirely a medic. The change that made him a fighter as well was his life and the training he went through; if he had not been trained by his father, then he would have not been able to use the powers he had.

Ranma thought about the swords and remembered in full why he was given them. As the Avatar of Amaterasu there were connections to samurai traditions, and his weapons reflected that. While most samurai would wield a polearm or spear, he did not since he, according to Ama-san, was not the main line of defense. The katana, and his was a proper katana, for when he summoned his weapons it appeared with a sash tied around his waist and was blade side up, was the traditional secondary weapon of the Samurai. The final weapon of the Samurai, he recalled, was a second blade, which could range from the tanto to a wakizashi. He examined his second blade, a Kodachi, which was rarely used and was, traditionally, a civilian weapon, which was symbolic of his not being a true samurai.

Ranma's mind went back to his katana again. All samurai families had a katana, it was meant to represent the soul of the samurai. He frowned as he thought about this. His recent change of clans and his katana. He might have always had it, but, as he could neither hold nor summon it on his own until now, it was still his new katana. A new family, a new name, even new honor; he disliked what it implied. He might not be as smart as Nabiki but even he could see that this had been carefully planned and carried out. Why it had been done this way he had no idea.

Ranma summoned his weapons, withdrew his katana and held it in both his hands in a ready stance that he was taught when he was so young. Just as he started into his first kata, he mentally groused more about some of the attacks he now knew he had, like his Tier 2 attack: Solar Ribbon Trail. Although the name, and appearance had little to do with Solar powers, the attack was very well designed. It basically made a pale red comet like appearance around Ranma, or rather Sailor Sun, the 'trails' of the comet were ribbon like burning blades which look harmless, however they both cut and burn. A close ranged attack, it was only truly useful for breaking through lines of enemies or, when retreating, guarding the flank from melee attacks. Upon closer examination of the 'Ribbons' they appeared to be pure red, elongated, katana style blades.

Ranma disliked the attack since the only way to effectively use it properly with its fullest intent was to do a spin in place with arms held high for the extra height. He had felt that it was a very feminine attack. Ranma snorted as he realized that when he was younger he was too inexperienced to realize this and liked the attack since it seemed cool do be able to do so much damage just running.

As Ranma lost himself to his art he allowed himself to forget that attack, if he had it his way it would go unused. But he decided it could be worse, it could be a giant Pink Heart. He ultimately lost himself in his training, just enjoying the clarity of mind it brought, even if it only cleared the thoughts of recent events and recent thoughts.

* * *

Setsuna was sitting at the table and watched Ranma leave the house out of the corner of her eye. She then continued what she was doing, which was checking in with the Time Gates. They did require her keys to use; however, she made it a point to be there as much as possible. Fortunately Setsuna had learned long ago that she could use her teleportation ability to see anywhere she wanted to teleport to. Thus at the moment she was in a minor trance using her teleportation powers to 'view' the gates remotely. She also used this to open the gates just a crack and push this ability through. She could, 'peek' at something in that time with only some difficulty. She avoided doing it to the past since this represented a risk to her past self, by exposing to the present which she was not aware of herself doing, thus creating a paradox. This could result in a paradox, and she had enough of those to deal with. 

She also knew better than to overuse this ability, as it could make the gate detectable, and drawing attention to the gate was definitely not something she wanted.

To use the gates, one must , of course, open them. However, they would only open where they were. One could access them remotely but either the exit point or entry point had to be the gate's physical location. Hence the reason for having a 'Guardian' there. Even if she was away she would 'feel' them being used if someone tried, and even if they came from a 'future gate' to a location somewhere else the gate would still physically open.

Since everything at the gates seemed to be fine, she focused back on the here and now. As she sipped on her tea she remembered the trouble she endured in retrieving Ranma's pack from the Tendo's. It involved waiting and monitoring the Tendo's until everyone was out, before teleporting in. Akane and Nabiki were first to leave, Akane to whine to her friends about what Amaterasu told her, and Nabiki to try and earn back her lost money. Kasumi went to the market to get some repair materials for the dojo. With Happosai gone, this just left Nodoka and Soun; Nodoka ambushed her husband and chased him around town after he returned from his final attack, and Soun followed the pair from a safe distance.

Just as she was about to teleport in she noticed, much to her annoyance, that 'P-chan' had shown up. Normally if it was just a pet she would not have worried, but P-chan was included in her briefing by Amaterasu. After watching him wander around the house for an hour she got tired and felt that soon the others would begin to return.

She then got an idea. She teleported to the alley that had the cats that chased Luna that time, grabbed a pair, and then teleported the cats to behind the pig, before returning to her post. P-chan never noticed the cats until they fully noticed him. While the cats were playing with their prey, Setsuna got Ranma's pack, which she had to teleport without lifting, and returned home. After that she was about to save the pig from the cats when she saw him revert to human form in the Tendo's furo.

She refocused again on the present and made a mental note to get Ranma to retrieve his pack from her room, as she had trouble lifting it even transformed. Why waste the energy anyway, when he could do it himself.

* * *

After an uneventful breakfast everyone was getting ready for school, when Setsuna caught Ranma's attention. 

Setsuna said, "I have an offer, Ranma, that will make your day potentially less embarrassing, should an accident occur. It will prevent you from changing at annoying times."

Ranma was ecstatic; he interrupted in an almost pleading tone, "You have a cure for my curse?"

Pluto smiled sadly and shook her head, "Sorry Ranma, but even if I did, do you think Amaterasu would want you to get it so soon?"

"Probably not, but I can hope." He admitted.

"I have managed to acquire a curse locking bucket and unlocking kettle. Now these are not the originals, so the bucket does have a time limit of one month, but I doubt that you will want to test that now, will you?" Setsuna knew how he would react to this, he would not like it.

Setsuna was right, Ranma replied, "So I will have to attend as a girl? No way, no chance, no how."

Setsuna just smirked.

* * *

"I don't know how you convinced me to do this, but I will get you back." Ranma told Setsuna. She, Ranma, had lost the discussion, and she was standing in front of the house in a girl's uniform. 

Michiru looked at Ranma and knew she would need to give Haruka the cold shoulder later, she was probably gawking at Ranma right now, although she had to admit, that uniform looked good on Ranma-chan

"It was simple logic, Ranma." Came the reply from behind them, "Locking the curse and attending as female is the easiest way to reduce or slow recognition and avoid any problems water may cause."

"I know that." Was the indignant response, "I meant the uniform, I am still trying to figure out how you talked me into wearing it."

"A lady must keep her secrets Ranma. Be sure to see me as soon as you arrive at school."

Michiru looked puzzled, "I thought you only worked at Chibi-Usa's school?"

Setsuna smirked, "That was true. However, she does not currently attend that school now, does she?" With that she turned around and entered the house.

Ranma turned and looked at the Neptunian princess. "Is she easier to understand if ya know her longer?"

Haruka interjected, "Nope, the longer you know her, the more confusing she is."

Ranma nodded as she braced herself for another near-death experience, also known as being driven by Haruka. 'perhaps this is what is meant by being 'driven insane.'' Ranma pondered.

* * *

That evening Mousse staggered into the Nekohanten, he looked haggard and dazed, but by the way he walked he was clearly not drunk. As he came in he walked immediately to a phone and dialed a number. This earned glares of annoyance from several people. He had spoken on the phone for a minute and noted something in his personal calendar. Only a few actually heard of anything being said, and they heard something about an 'operation.' 

He walked up to a table that was currently occupied with several people he knew. Before he sat down he noticed Shampoo glaring at him, had he not been in such a daze he would have gone into a rant about how much he loves Shampoo.

Shampoo glared at the idiot that had just returned. After he sat down she spoke up, "About time Stupid Blind Duck Boy got back. Even Stupid Lost Pig Boy get back hour ago." Ryoga ignored the insult and proceeded to stare questioningly at Mousse.

Cologne then spoke up, "My great granddaughter is correct, Mr. Part-time, you had better have a good explanation." Cologne had just got back from her honeymoon with her new Arien yesterday and was looking forward to getting Ranma into the tribe. Eventhough this little event was unexpected, but, it would not deter her.

Mousse looked around the table, he saw the angry glares, but he did not believe his eyes. He looked at the tribe elder and said, "My glasses are clearly faulty. What I saw, when I was out there, was simply not possible."

Akane fumed. She thought to herself, 'Ranma must be cheating behind my back again, but why would that surprise him?' Akane tuned most of the rest of the conversation out as she continued to think to her self about 'what perverted things the idiot is doing.'

Happosai was losing his patience. He had just returned from his honeymoon with his bride, Cologne, and from her had learned that Jusenkyo could be used to reverse the effects of aging. Cologne made it really clear that his panty stealing days were over. Now that he was back in a young body it was time to train Ranma seriously, but the boy had up and disappeared.

Cologne-chan, who now looked like a 30 year-old, was frustrated. She was also deep in thought. Ryoga had said something similar. She finally instructed, "I do not care what you think you did not see; just tell us what happened, and where Son-in-law is."

Mousse took a long sigh, and started his tale, "As I was instructed I went looking for Ranma. I finally spotted him in the Juuban area of Minato ward."

Nabiki interrupted, "Isn't that where the Sailor Senshi frequent?"

Kasumi nodded enthusiastically, then spoke, "Oh my, I do hope Ranma can get their autographs for us."

Ukyo, who like Kasumi tried to go unnoticed, had to ask Kasumi, "What makes you think my Ranchan will meet them?"

Kasumi looked as innocent as she could as she said plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Ranma-kun tends to attract every girl that lays eyes on him, so why would the 'Defenders of Love and Justice' not notice him?"

Nodoka suddenly said out loud, "My manly son attracting the attention of such pretty girls!" After that was said she put on a silly grin and her mind took sudden vacation to her favorite theme park, 'grandchild land.'

The remaining adults noticed that the fiancées suddenly look pissed off, but Nabiki, who also noticed this, had noticed in addition that both Ryoga and Mousse went pale at the mention of the Sailor Senshi.

Mousse continued when everyone went quiet, for each personal reason, "As I said, I had found him. However, instead of coming back I wanted to know where he lived first. I knew that would be the first question I would be asked. I tailed him most of the day; he seemed to be attending school there, although the school did apparently know of the curse, since I heard a green haired teacher talk to him about it. Apparently she had access to her own pail and kettle like the Musk. Thus Ranma was locked and a girl at the time he went to school."

Genma then interrupted, "So the boy is being coerced then?"

Mousse shook his head and continued, "No, Ranma seemed to have freedom to use them as he chose. It actually seemed to be some sort of incentive to actually relax and do well in school. After he left school he was unlocked at a house, but since he knocked I knew he did not live there, however, the green haired teacher did, and she unlocked his curse. Then he and a large group of girls, at least 6, went to the shopping area, I could not see well, but when they left Ranma was a girl again. They then visited an ice cream shop where one of the girls, who I suspect is their leader and an Amazon from a different tribe than ours,"

After hearing the Amazon line Cologne and Shampoo focused more intently, if there was another tribe after Ranma it could mean problems.

Mousse, who did not stop speaking, continued saying, "Because she has a hair style like many girls at the village do, one like Shampoo's. Come to think of it, they all seemed to act like Amazons. She apparently had a husband already as she glomped him when he arrived. Then the group headed to a shrine, and along the way I spotted Ryoga."

Ryoga added, "I was in my cursed form, and doing what I could to track that jerk, Ranma" he got cut off by a double hit to the head, Akane, and Cologne both nailed him, Cologne with her stick, and Akane for being a perverted jerk, she still did not forgive him for P-chan.

"Keep your opinions to yourself and just state the facts, or turning into a pig will be the least of your worries." Cologne knew he would descend into Ranma bashing if left alone for too long.

Ryoga growled and Mousse continued, "We were both in our cursed forms and I was carrying Ryoga."

Mousse ignored a comment from someone who said quietly, "The blind leading the lost."

"We eventually reached the shrine and after about an hour the girls all left. We followed Ranma as he was with three other girls."

Mousse continued to ignore the comment that he was sure came from Akane, "Cheating jerk, and his hussy bimbos."

"I only know one thing about the one that drove them; I would rather be given to Azusa in duck form than ride with that maniac regularly. We followed them and just as they reached that teacher's house again, their cell phones seemed to have rung simultaneously. They then all got back into the car and drove off in another direction even faster."

Ryoga decided to get this over with as Mousse was taking too long. "We eventually reached them as they met up with the other girls and that guy who was with them. They saw some monster and before we could react there was a flash of light and the girls had turned into some kind of Happosai fantasy."

Happosai thought for a moment and Cologne smacked him, and said, "You better be thinking of me Happi"

Kasumi interrupted and exclaimed, "The Sailor Senshi! I knew it, but that would mean that Ranma-chan is one of them."

Mousse and Ryoga both shuddered.

Cologne nodded, "If what you said is true, then the Sailor Senshi are obviously from another Amazon Village."

Mousse continued, "After the fight they left, we tried to follow Ranma but when I saw Ryoga's pack I dropped him off and continued. I had lost him, but know where that teacher lives so we can just pick up from there tomorrow."

Nodoka was totally lost in a world of dozens of grandchildren, and even Genma could not get her out of it.

Noticing the time, Cologne said, "Let's make plans to get son-in-law back tomorrow. We need our rest for tonight."

They all agreed and left, although some were thinking of just running after Ranma instead of the meeting.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Makoto comparing Ranma to her old sempai. This is a common word that is usually used to refer to a senior in any environment, however when a school girl uses it, it can mean boyfriend. It is a bit obscure but that is the meaning behind it in the manga as best I can tell.

A quick note on Ranma's lack of reaction to being a Sailor Senshi.

Ranma has in the past had no trouble dressing up in girl clothes, he sees no trouble with it, the only reason I feel he hates the idea is society. People do not think it strange for a girl to dress as a boy, but if they see a guy in a skirt it is not easily accepted, unless you are in Scotland, or any other place that bagpipes can be found and the skirt is actually a kilt.

If people had treated guys in skirts no different than girls in guy's clothing then Ranma would not dislike it so much. His fear is mostly around being a guy in girl's clothing, not so much being a girl in girl clothing. If you doubt this rewatch episodes 2-3, 5-10 7-19, and 7-20 in fact the only real time Ranma complained any was in early season 1, during the… dress up game... but then I believe most girls – I am I guy so I am guessing – would react in much the same way as Ranma did, especially given the outfits. I have not read the manga thoroughly enough to quote locations but most of the examples I have listed if not all of them were in the manga too. Remember also the chestnut fist training he was a waitress in a very feminine outfit at the time. I will admit that he needs a reason to actually wear girl clothes and the Ranko – Nodoka dress-up events caused him stress, but this is because he again has no reason to wear these clothes aside from making his mother happy, which is the only reason he is doing it anyway.

When Ranma fell asleep and thought about his wedding kimono this is actually something that happens to a lot of people. During the course of the day a lot of people will forget something. They get so busy that they cannot even think about what they forgot, that is until they go to bed, I know it happens to me often.

Note in this Fic the Sailor Senshi are not Amazons, just Cologne being prejudiced against outsider females being so strong.

The last scene was originally meant to be an omake, but as I wrote the chapter I realized just how well it fit in.

* * *

Omake by J. St. Patrick 

It was Usagi's mom to the rescue. She held up a bowl of ice cream, she asked, "Who wants ice cream?" This had the desired effect as a red blur headed in her direction, and when the redhead was in range…

Thump

Down went the redhead, knocked out by an odangoed blonde as she raced for the ice cream.


End file.
